


Your New Hot Step Mom Finds a Way To Make You Like Her

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: Incest [22]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Cum Swallowing, F/M, MILF, Oral, Stripping, cum in mouth, licking balls, sloppy blowjob, step mom, stepcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your new step mom is not someone you like too much. She will never be your mom afterall. But you can't deny how fucking hot she is. She knows how you feel about her, and she knows how hot she is herself. And so today she comes to you with an amazing proposition, after your father left to work.. offering you her body and her sex skills.. to end the beef between you and her once and for all, and start a new beginning.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: Incest [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070324
Kudos: 8





	Your New Hot Step Mom Finds a Way To Make You Like Her

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> All characters in the script are adults.

[Heels clicking sounds as she walks in]

[Taking a seat on the couch, sighing]

Can you pause the game? We need to talk.

Yes, your father just left to work.

No, I'm going to stay at home all day, I'm not going out today.

Cause.. I want to spend some time with you..

I mean I'm your step mom now and..

[Short pause]

[Sigh] Look, I know you don't like me.

You told me that about a hundred times by now.

You even called me names.. I acted like I didn't hear it.

Listen, I know I'm not your mom.. I'll never be your mom..

But.. we have to live together somehow.. right?

Your father loves me.. and I don't think he will kick me out no matter how hard you try to convince him.

So.. with that being said..

I have a proposition.

Since.. it doesn't look like we're ever gonna stop fighting..

Why don't we think of something that we can do.. to benefit from eachother?

[Short pause]

Well..

I'm sure that you noticed.. how your father is much happier ever since he met me.

Do you think it's all from just my company and the love I'm giving him?

[Chuckle]

I know you hear what's happening in our room every night.

And I bet you thought about what it'd be like to sleep with me, many times.

[Short pause]

[Chuckle] Oh please.

You may not like me, but you can't deny how hot I am.

My legs, my ass, my tits.. and even my face, everything is perfect.

You think I don't see? You looking? Whenever I bend over to pick up something?

[Chuckle]

Anyways.. so where I'm going with this is..

Simple solution, to this whole little beef between us.

I'll show you things.. let you do things.. do things for you.. and so on and so on.

And then, we will be cool, aight?

What do you mean what things.. don't you get it?

*Sex*.. does that tell you something?

I'll let you fuck me.. but you have to stop treating me like shit afterwards.

I'm serious.

Yes.

There's no camera, I'm not recording anything..

No microphone either..

You wanna search me?

[Chuckle] Sure.. whatever excuse you need to touch me..

Even doe, I told you I would let you anyways..

Oh, mmm.. that actually feels pretty good already..

Yeah, search right there..

Lower..

Go lower..

Wait wait, you're not gonna search my bra? I could be hiding something in here..

[Chuckle]

Alright alright, stop this little circus..

Just lie down and relax..

[Gentle kissing for a little bit]

Mmm.. and now watch me strip for you..

[Stripping down slowly for a little bit, while saying the next lines]

Mmm yeah, look at those two babies..

Perfect size, isn't it..

Mmm.. now lemme turn around and..

[Moan] Just take a look at this ass..

[Gentle spank]

[Chuckle]

Your father loves it..

I'm sure you do too, don't you..

[Moan] You tried so many times to catch me bending over..

Now you can watch and really appreciate it..

Mmm go ahead baby.. touch yourself through your pants.. I know you're getting hard already..

[Chuckle]

[Gentle spank and a moan following it]

Mmm.. I bet you wanted to see my pussy for a while too..

Should I just take these panties off for you right now?

Or should I tease you some more?

[Moan]

I'll give it to you now.. fuck it..

[Panties sliding down her legs]

Here you go..

Pretty, isn't it?

[Moan] I'm wet by the way..

[Moan] Yeah.. it turns me on when you watch me..

Cause you see.. you're the one who doesn't like me..

I like you.. a lot..

And I think about you often..

Mmm about how I just want to.. be a good step mommy and..

[Moan] Take care of you.. every day..

Mhm.. that's right..

But you never gave me a chance to show you, did you..

[Moan] No no..

You wanted to call me a bitch instead.. and ignore me..

Mmm but it's fine.. we can start again..

Lemme just get on my knees for you..

Mmm.. right here..

And now.. I'll try to *make* you like me..

[Chuckle]

Pull it out for me baby..

[Moan] Yeah.. show it to me..

Mmm.. one sec, lemme get a little more comfortable and take off those heels too..

[Throwing heels away, one after another]

Ah.. now.. feed that cock to me..

[Gentle blowjob for a small second, checking the taste]

[Mouth pop sound]

Oh wow.. you don't taste too bad..

[Gentle blowjob for a small second, checking the taste]

[Mouth pop sound]

Your dick is actually..

Mmm.. pretty tasty..

[Blowjob for a little bit, pick up the pace more and more]

[Moan] Fuck..

It's so good..

[Continue blowjob for a little bit, getting sloppier and sloppier]

[Mouth pop sound]

Oh shit.. I'm making a mess..

I can't help it, your cock is making my mouth water like crazy..

You don't mind a sloppy blowjob, right?

[Continue sloppy blowjob for a little bit, slurping and just playing with spit a lot]

Ah.. damn it..

You know.. I *really* love sucking dick..

And yours is just perfect..

I was wondering.. can I suck you off till you cum?

I'll let you fuck me later, or right after if you want..

But.. I really really want to swallow your cum right now..

I mean I'm doing fine, right? You like the way I'm sucking you, right?

Yea, so.. just let me finish the job.. okay?

I think after this, we'll be *much* more closer..

[Chuckle]

[Intense, very sloppy blowjob from now on, for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

I wanna lick your balls too..

[Licking/slobbering all over the balls]

You like that?

[Moan] 

[Continue licking/slobbering all over the balls for a little bit]

Mmm lemme finish you off now..

Give that that cock back in my mouth..

[Continue intense, very sloppy blowjob for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

Are you getting there yet?

Yea? are you getting closer for me?

[Continue intense, very sloppy blowjob for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

[Moan] Come on baby, cum for me..

Give me that load..

You know I deserve it..

[Continue intense, very sloppy blowjob for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

Yeah? You're gonna do it?

[Moan] Do it baby, cum for mommy..

Cum for your step mommy..

Shoot that load right into my slutty little mouth..

[Moan] Come on, I wanna swallow it..

Give it to me..

[Moan] I need it baby, I need it..

Yes! Yes! Give me all of it!

Do it now! Cum for me!

Cum in my mouth!

[Put mouth on cock, suck for a little bit and then slow down with a mouthful moan, taking the whole load in mouth]

[Keep it liek that for a little bit, just making sure everything stays in her mouth]

[swallow/gulp sound, swallowing the cum]

[Mouth pop sound]

Ah.. mmm..

Fucking delicious..

Even better than your fathers..

[Moan] Yeah, much better..

[Clean the cock, suck on some more, gently]

[Mouth pop sound]

[Moan]

That was great..

Now.. do you still feel like fighting me?

[Chuckle] Good.. I hoped you would change your mind after this..

C'mere..

[Kissing for a little bit]

Let's go drink now, for the new beginning..

And then.. you can fuck me in your fathers bed..

We have a while day before he comes back..

Mmm..

[Kissing for a little bit]

Let's go..


End file.
